degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pajamaheistonhens
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thunderstruck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 21:03, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Hey, welcome to the wikia, I'm Ashlie (as my username stated). I read your post and I like your opinion of the episode. I hope you enjoy degrassi wikia and I'm here if you want to talk about anything (but if you don't that's okay too). AshlieBlake (talk) 21:57, November 17, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) and you're right, the people on this wiki are nice.The episode was 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'. by the way. Hey! Hai! OMG you're too nice. *~* You're totally welcome, there's no need to thank me. I love having new users here. I'm so happy to have another ATL fan here as well. They've been my favorite band for such a long time. ♥ But yeah, it's really nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll get along quite well. :3 [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 12:25, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I've been listening them since I was in junior high too! I still remember hearing Dear Maria, Count Me In for the first time on the radio and loving it. :3 I actually stopped listening them for a while after a brief obsession, but I fell back into them again last year and they're now my favorite band ever.~ What songs are your favorites? :D And OMG, I love You Me At Six. I have their album, Sinners Never Sleep, on my phone. I should really listen to more of them though. :o BTW, I just looked at your page again and I noticed we watch a lot of the same shows. I also love Orange Is The New Black, Skins, and My Mad Fat Diary. We're like twins. xD Love your signature btw. c: [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 23:10, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ You're welcome xD It really is a great community here, I can tell you'll fit in really well. I've been following ATL for years now and I know there's a couple of others that love them as well. I've been watching Waterloo Road since the very beggining, but once you've caught up, we can talk about it, I don't know of anyone else that watches it. I'm certain we'll get on well, I'm a bit of an anime geek but I do still like live-action stuff as well lmao. [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 12:32, November 21, 2014 (UTC) lmao, I never really watch programmes in the right order either xD Most of my favourites I just started randomly mid way through. Waterloo Road is long agreed but I think some of the older seasons are the best, when they were set at the old school. I might be biased bc I started at the beginning but there were some great stories and characters at the start, it's like a different show. I still really enjoy it now though and I'm sad that it will be ending next year. btw, I love your signature, it looks amazing xD [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 18:59, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I love some of the teachers now and I still get sad when they leave. Omg, I loved Connor and Imogen and I miss them so much. There are so many great characters from the older series and I think you'd really like the older ones. I suck at coding as well, I had help with my sig tbh xD [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 20:50, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to reply to your last post, I saw it yesterday but I got distracted :3 I always used to feel so sorry for Connor bc of everything. I hated Christine when she first appeared for how she treated him but I was glad they made up and everything was fixed. The fact that Connor and Imogen got a happy ending is such a great thing. Omg, Josh is one of my favourites. He has some big stroylines as well. I think he first appears in Season 5. I really liked his character and his relationship with Tom. Tom was always one of my favourites as well, especially in the earlier seasons. [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 11:41, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I only really hated Christine in early season 8, after she was honest about her past, everything became clear and it was just so sad. She's defintely one of my favourites now. Tom gets a lot of screen time in the earlier seasons, I always felt he was poorly used in season 8, especially because he gets some great stories in th earlier seasons. I thought it was sad that Josh didn't show up to the memorial as well :(. Budgeon as well was a favourite, he's such a great character and he used to be so grumpy at the beginning lmao. [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 15:34, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Omg I loved Christine and George, I shipped them so much. I was so sad when he left a few weeks ago, I thought he was going to be around the the end :( Grantly and Tom were the last of the originals as well and losing them was bad enough anyway but the fact that they were killed off was so sad. There's quite a few sad deaths tbh, especially in the older seasons. [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 13:31, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I really liked Carol in season 9 until she started dating George and then she got really annoying. One character I hate is Hector and I really wish he would just leave. Yeh, the deaths are really sad, if not worse than Tom and Grantly's. I'm really enjoying the new season, it's been better than 9 I think so far. I'm not sure how I feel about Tiffany and Justin, they're not NOTP for me but I'm not sure if I ship them yet or not. Leo and Kevin's friendship is fave. Since Connor and Dynasty have gone, is nice for Kevin to have someone else around xD [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 13:52, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I've never like Sue and I don't understand how she can just sleep with Hector considering he almost destroyed her sister's relationship. I'm interested in where Tiffany and Justin's relationship is going but I don't think it will last. I haven't watched the newest episode yet (I'll watch it tonight) so I don't know if things have changed or gotten worse yet. I actually like Vaughan. I really don't agree with a lot of his actions in the past but he doesn't bother me so much. I'm sorry that you have a tense relationship with your dad. I don't have the best with mine either. I feel sorry for Leo, he's very much the underdog of the family, but like you said, I love that he has his friendship with Kevin. [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 10:14, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Twins it is! <3 Likewise! I'd love to get to know you better! :) The wiki has a chatbox that serves as a medium by which members can communicate freely and properly bond, and I'm sure you can tell by now, that this is a very tight knit community largely established on friendships. Members use the chatbox around the clock, so it's usually quite active. At least during active hours. Feel free to stop in at any time! No worries about being new! I can already tell that you will fit in just fine. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 13:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I am brimming with envy, I would love to live in the UK, haha. Instead I'm stuck in the great north aka Canada. Honestly, around the weekends, users are in the chat around the clock. But we also do communicate through other means such as Ask.Fm, various networking sites, and every once and a while we use the Oovoo/Skype apps for voice/video calls and group calls. You're totally welcome to join in on any of those anytime. :) As long as I've been here, I've never been able to figure out how to make myself a signature, haha. One of my friends here actually had to do it for me, so kudos to you! It looks great! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 13:16, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Well I'll gladly take your rain over this miserable snow, haha. You can keep the uniforms though. Eesh. :P Feel free to stop by anytime! We are all a tight-knit community always open to receiving more people into our circle. <3 The more the merrier as I always say! I can relate. I identify as a bit of a perfectionist. Problem is, I put all of my energy and attention towards one task of lesser priority, which results in me neglecting other tasks of more importance, haha. I guess you could say that I'm also a procrastinator and horrible multi-tasker. Btw is your signature a nod to Nirvana? Because if so, that reinforces the notion that we are twins. FAVORITE BAND EVER! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 12:13, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, girl! How are you? :) I hear you about icy walks. I get the fluffy snow and the ice, and neither work out to a picturesque winter wonderland lol. It's about 33- here right now. That's a shame that you aren't allowed to dye your hair unnatural colors. I frankly hate dress codes like that because they stifle self expression and creativity. I can see your point about how it has it's ups and downs though. On some days, I don't want to be bothered to figure out what I'm going to wear either; especially when I'm in a rush! Oh no worries, we've all been in your shoes at one point. Everyone always ends up blending in seamlessly. <3 I'm sure you will have no problem fitting in with us! <3 Yes, the crossblend of the procrastination and perfectionist zone. I know it all too well, haha. Ah, so you're a big Nirvana fan! That's awesome! What are your favorite songs? ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 09:50, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Jenn :) I'm glad you feel welcomed. :) It's always awesome to have new people aboard. No need to feel awkward, you'll fit in just fine. You are so sweet and I like you already. ^-^ ♥ ''jenn'' - ''purify the colors, purify my mind''. 20:16, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Aw, thank you! <3 I LOVE your sig. You're a Nirvana fan too? They're my favorite band! ♥ ''jenn'' - ''purify the colors, purify my mind''. 02:10, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Well it's awesome that you like them. :D There are quite a few Nirvana fans on here. And yeah, Nirvana is my top favorite alongside Green Day and Arcade Fire. I've heard of your favorites; sounds like you have great taste. ^-^ ♥ ''jenn'' - ''purify the colors, purify my mind''. 01:01, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Omg, you like Arcade Fire too! <3 I don't know many people on here who listen to AF, so that's awesome. My sig is actually lyrics from their song, Tunnels. And I agree about Green Day. Their newer songs are more of a guilty pleasure to me, but I LOVE their old stuff, especially their songs from the 90s. Dookie and Insomniac are my two favorite albums from them, both from the 90s. :) ♥ ''jenn'' - ''purify the colors, purify my mind''. 23:54, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Funeral is my favorite AF album. ♥ With Neon Bible in a very close second. And agreed about Green Day; I mostly listen to their 90s stuff, along with songs from American Idiot. I literally don't have a single favorite Green Day song though; there are way too many that I love to choose from. I love how musically versatile Green Day is. They can go from punk rock to pop punk to borderline pop; it's amazing. Like compare the song Take Back to Nightlife (which is horrible imo). Such a stark contrast. They can be either amazing or horrible. ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 23:20, December 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi Camille :) Hi, Sam! No problem. :D I like welcoming new users and making them feel at home. There's a lot of topics we talk about here other than Degrassi so don't ever feel awkward. :) CamilleA05 ♥ because I love you 22:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Sam! I didn't comment under your introduction post, and well, it's just a little delayed now~ so I figured I'd just introduce myself to you right here. =p But I'd like yeah, just to introduce myself - my name is Tori (almost forgot to say that) Anyways! I read your profile and noticed that you listened to ATL. They're like, my favorite band too, tbh! I actually have never heard of You Me At Six, though - your other favorite band, Though, I listen to just about every sort of music, I've never heard of them tbh. But I googled them and listened to a song and it's quite nice! I'm definitely going to have to listen to more, you have great taste, grl. Personally I don't have a genre preference for music tho, it's weird even to myself but I actually listen to some of like, every genre it feels like - though I have biases for certain genres. But YMAS seems to just have this certain sound I have a weakness/bias for ~ Same for ATL in a way. I also saw on your profile that you watched Criminal Minds, that makes me real happy tbh :D because there's not tooo many people here I knwo of to watch it. I mean it, there's a handful, but not as much as other shows seem to sadly. It's my favorite show, though! I just recently started to watch it like around 2 months ago now. I'm on Season 6 now. Honestly I'd prolly be caught up by now but I'm sort of procrastinating because Emily is one of my favorite characters and I know what happens at the end of S6 D: And I know she comes back , but then leaves again to go back to Interpol ,,, ugh tbh =p My other favorite is Spencer though, and him being in every ep helps for recovery, but still, gotta procrastinate. I also watch Orange Is the New Black, How to Get Away With Murder, and Skins too! ugh fabulous~ Ah, and even though I don't really watch Degrassi anymore (I don't exactly feel like making time outta my way to because it's declined in quality, IMO) I did read your reviews on your blog and they're quite well done, honestly! I also saw on your page that you have anxiety and depression, well I just want to say that even though we haven't gotten to know eachother yet... myself as well the rest of the community here are always here for support if you need it~ the "main page" (AKA the comments under the next-airing episode) are constantly a place where we go to vent, or if you're not willing to post it out there to be there forever/anyone to see, Chat/PM is always an option to! We can all empathize too, I personally have a social anxiety disorder, and clinical depression, so if there's anything you need to help with your anxiety/sadness, I'm always here especially I can say~. You'll fit in here quite well though, you're lovely as I can tell! And well wow, this message turned out a lot longer than I meant for it to be...ah sorry. I just tend to drone on a lot when I talk - you'll learn that well enough if you get to know me, lawl. But I just love to meet new people, sO helllooooooooo~ ● tori ● // drain the lake and bring me home again~; 23:54, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Omg sorry this reply was so late and all and just my anxiety got the best of me but I'll try to help it ya ugh~ But omg I can be the same way with bands and artists too. I mean I go all over the place with music. But yeah, I agree a lot with the sort of not so much into the "mainstream" stuff, like I'm not too into those. I mean like I said sort of listen to everything, but not like obsessively. And yeah, I love the sorta bands that are so diverse that you can't give just one label to them. Like ATL is a good example. Like in a general sense, they're labeled pop punk yes but imo depending on the song/etc. you're listening to it goes a lot wider than that honestly. It's weird though, I don't like calling bands punk because people associate punk with 'emo' and I just hate that generalization/word in general honestly like I just love the music honestly~ But yeah when it comes to my absolute favorites I could honestly go a while without listening for whatever reason but they'll always be favorites. But omg yes I also love Garcia a lot. Her and Reid actually have some of my favorite interactions/scenes omfg I love it. Like the one that stands out to me is after this one time (forgot when exactly) that Reid had gotten injured so he was on crutches and couldn't travel for an episode - so he just had to webcam to contribute with Garcia in her room and when they had to talk they got into little altercation (for lack of better word) because they both wanted to talk , like that's honestly one of my favorite on the funny sorta scenes. Ah I love Elle and Gideon but I can see not liking them though, I find it that I'm just intrigued by all the characters tho honestly~ ugh just love em. And yup, his hair is cut after JJ leaves in one of first episodes of s6 I believe. Omg his hair evol is just amazing tho. xD I'll always love the shortest the best because he's the best looking with that hair... but S2 I believe (in the top right of the photo i think) he is just cute as a puppy then omg. And the glasses, I have a think for boys in glasses though ... that's the thing (also scarves and beanies but thts irrelevant because he doesn't wear those rly ... but it would be lovely if they added some in here & there) He's just such a puppy-dog cute in the first few seasons and I feel like even as he gets older and reaching to like, 30 yrs old, he still maintains that puppy-dog cuteness, like I just love him so much...dkfkffhgjd. And omg yes...The 100th episode absolutely killed me ;_; I cried so much. And I even rewatch the scene where Haley dies every now and then because though heartbreaking as hell it is really touching and all. Like they still loved eachother so much, it was just the job. And ugh the relationship between Hotch and Jack is just so precious, one of my favorite Father-Son relationship I've seen on TV prolly tbh. It was so heartbreakingly well-done and well-written for an episode though, it's definitely in my favorites tho it ruined me. But yep, may not be too long til I'm on S8 now though. I've been on S6 last few days and I'm almost done now, whew. ● tori ● // sick of screaming let us in~; 00:01, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for late reply again omg (having a bad few days recently) but yeah, I remember I saw that in 7x02 Reid is really angry at JJ and Prentiss (but especially JJ) about the Doyle thing. Omg it broke my heart because I ship Reid and Prentiss sooo much. Like omg, it's pretty unhealthy, probs anyway. the interactions between them are definitely my favorite. (with JJ and him being a close 2nd) but I think, on topic of the doyle arc, it brought even more to their connection. A lot of people down Reid because they think the 7x02 sorta stuff was just to immature, but idk I don't see it that way. I look at it more like, when he said "you actually died?" or something around that, it reminds me of when he killed and brought back by Tobias (S2) b/c the multiple personalities. It really builds this connection between them if it wasn't evident enough already. And omg, the fact that during the doyle arc he sort of asked her out on a date to a swell play, but she had to say no b/c ya know ... a terrorist was stalking her. I like to convince myself that if she was in more so of comfy circumstances, the result would of been different, but i'm just a delusional fangirl ~ but yeah they're just my fave so much <3 JJ and Reids relationship is another of my favorites- it was so painful to watch 7x02 because of that. I really loved them since the beginning. Reid's crush was really cute that when Will came into the picture I was sorta upset because yea before Prentiss they were the ones I shipped real hard. Tho over time I suppose I've just accepted the fact that Will is married to her and they're prolly in love. I also love Reids interaction with basically whole team tbh. He's got something special with just ab everyone its felt like. Which everyone is close to begin but like, Reids just special ofc. Random, but I also love when Reid connected with those like random girls like I mean I can remem in earlier seasons - an actress (they even kissed like aw)and in another ep he charmed a bartender with a magic trick like omg I'd be swooning so bad if I was that girl. Omg And yes, the brotherly thing between Reid and Morgan is one of my favorite of all the friendships and all. I can't help noticing all the time how much Morgan cares for Reid like exactly how an older brother would. And some of my favorite moments have to be in 7x04 (ik the exact episode bc I just finished watching it as I was typing this omg) But it was when they were having this practical joke war in the middle of a case,with Morgan giving reporters Reids phone number and the constantly buzzing made him so mad, but it was so adorable still Gotta say. But yeah I heard Reid changes a lot over time partically to when what's been airing now. And well, I dunno I suppose its understandable that I believe he's like 30 in s7 or so must just be a few years older now. And well,that's a long way from how he joined such an agressive field of the FBI at such a young age in the beginning. But, well put together with the being lesser experienced to others of the team trauma, along with the other issues of trauma and etc. What I'm getting at, is I understand if he's growing up and all. But I totally agree with you that the way I'm seeing him now is as far as I know now, the best he can be. His random facts and how he's just so nerdy and rambles on is one of my favorite parts about him <3. Those childish sort of aspects are just what definess his character. ● tori ● // sick of screaming let us in~; 20:44, December 5, 2014 (UTC) It's all right ~ I understand I can really message back whenever you have the time to message or anything :P I've actually been quite busy myself with school work and all. I'm trying to work my way through S8 but it's proven difficult with the amount of work I've had recently, say in the past week I guess. It's crazy though because most of my peers just have a half-hour study period (or seminar as we call it) but I have an extra half-hour because I don't go to lunch. But even still it's such a work load. A lot of schools go with a light work-load right before christmas break - and don't even assign anything over the break but my school is just about the opposite, and doesn't helped I signed up for advanced classes this year ;_; I used to try to continue binge watching CM while studying before but...didn't prove to be very...the right way to do it, And ya, my feelings along Reid and Prentiss was basically the fact that I really wanted them together and all - as my OTP. but honestly, it's a real unique situation to me with I don't (in the long run) mind too much that they aren't or were never together. their friendship is good enough for me at this point now that she's gone that's good enough for me~ if it was up to me tho...they would been hella together. like married, like 20 'lil genuises and hella endgame as well~ but through their scenes they've had over the season shines of their chemistry. The way she transformed from just being the one he was so snappy to after the incident in S2, and so distant...transforms to being the only one he can trust in his secrets with the headaches. but yeah I can actually remember Will's first episode because I remember it had to do with his father & hurricane Katrina & pretty interesting with it and all. honestly though, it's prolly the monotone voice and expression he gives omg. Like that always made him weird to me, And honestly tho - I have to love him at this point , the S7 finale was just amazing. Ugh I loved it! it was just so bittersweet though, the episode before or part one of the finale was so interesting, a long with first half of final ep of season - with the case in the bank which made me really love Will. Then the second half was the bitter/sad part ... but also sweet as well, b/c the part when they all danced with eachother - I loved that, but, imma miss Prentiss way too much ● tori ● // we know we were destined to explode; 20:56, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Omg, like a week ago (or around them) I got to 8x12/Zugzwang and omg I'm just heartbroken tbh ● tori ● // we know we were destined to explode; 18:41, January 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi, and thanks for being nice :) You're welcome! :) I hope you have a great time on the wiki! Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:42, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Omg, Hi ^^ Hello Sam! So my name is Matt, and I just wanted to say hello! I hope you like the wiki and that you make lots of new friends (and I see you've been making friends :D) ! You also sound like a really cool person so if you ever want to talk you know where to find me :D Matt - Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! 20:59, December 1, 2014 (UTC) HI again! I was checking out your profile and I saw that you said this: *Paramore (before they turned bad) Now I'm just like "OMG another paramore fan" but I'm also sad because you think they turned bad :( Does it have to do with their last album because I thought that their self-titled album was really good but oh well opinions differ. Anyways hope to hear from you soon! Matt - Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! 15:54, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi:) So I noticed you were new to the wiki and I just wanted to say hello xD you seem really nice and all so I wanted to just leave you a message!(idk I'm not good at this xD) Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 03:16, December 3, 2014 (UTC) HELLO! Oh my God, I'm so sorry that I'm just now getting your talk message! Thank you so much! It's really nice to meet you. I hope you like it here. You're most certainly welcome here :D Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 16:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey there ^_^ Hey Sam, I've seen you around lately and I figured I'd introduce myself to you cause I love meeting new people. ^_^ I'm Tori btw and you can probably learn about me best by my userpage. I see we have a lot in common, I actually suffer from anxiety as well and I have been for almost 10 years now so I know exactly what you're going through. I see you like books, what are some of your favorites? I'm a huge Hunger Games and Harry Potter fan but honestly I just love a good romance as well. I'll read anything honestly. So yeah I just figured I'd drop by and I hope we can get to know each other better :) • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 21:31, December 4, 2014 (UTC)